Recoilless Rifle
The Recoilless Rifle is the Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. * * * Bipod|type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 99|capacity = 40 (max 400) (80 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *120 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |cost = *340 *270 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = }} Appearance *It is an assault rifle with the stock, the two different scopes, the laser sight and the useless bipod. Strategy It deals strong damage, high fire rate, average capacity and good mobility. Tips *Use the scope to snipe enemies from afar unexpectedly. *Aim at the head to ensure higher damage. *Be wary of its ammo, since it hold only 40 rounds, but take advantage of its high reserve capacity though. *It does not generate recoil even at continuous fire, retaining the accuracy without the change of crosshair, so benefit from it. *Jetpack users could also be easily killed with this weapon due to its accuracy, however, be sure to make every shot count because wasting ammo with this weapon is not an option. *This can prove helpful when against an opponents armed with a shotgun. *If particularly gifted in the ways of accuracy, the Recoilless Rifle can become a fearsome long-range weapon, allowing the user to carry a more situational weapon in the Special slot such as the High Voltage. *It is very accurate and thus is good when picking off enemies at long range due to its precision and can eliminate unarmored opponents in a few shots. This advantage can allow you to eliminate even snipers, albeit with only 6X Zoom. *This can be a good makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope and high firing rate. It can take out any very mobile distant enemies or beyond that a basic sniper rifle that can take out. *This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players. *This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack a secondary weapon to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. *It can be used to heavily damage on some heavily armored players or picking weakened enemies off. Counters *However, it isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. *Users can use this as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope. So take them out with the same weapon or a reliable sniper weapon to take them out quickly before they can kill or heavily damages you. *Use an area damage weapon against its users. *Skilled user is always a problem, as the slow reloading time will no longer be a problem to them. So always get covered and get a ranged area damage weapon and fast mobility primary weapon to increase the chance of taking down its users. Trivia *Like any weapons with the bipod, it serves no purpose in the gameplay. *Despite its name, it generates mild recoil, as does the real world weapons. *The bipod of this weapon became usable in the 15.3.0 update. *In the real world, having two scopes in one (both of which bears the different reticles) are impratical. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Laser Guidance Category:Bipod